Brainwashing Bucky
by Ranger's Scop
Summary: "The darkness was growing stronger..." Bucky is being transformed into the Winter soldier! This is a one shot that popped into my head whilst procrastinating other writing. Thanks to my Beta, BlueberryMuffins76! Please R&R! Thanks!


**This is a random one shot that popped into my brain. I own nothing…well maybe Dr. Altherr. Enjoy!**

"My name is James Buchannan Barnes…I am a sergeant...in the Allied Forces."

Bucky ground the words out, straining against the iron manacles. The metal replacement for his arm felt foreign and murderous; he had already strangled two doctors who had tried to inject him with some sort of burning liquid. Unfortunately, Dr. Zola's assistant,* Dr. Altherr, had decided to restrain Bucky's fake arm and double the dose of reeking, stinging liquid. Bucky's thoughts and memories were slipping away, and the darkness was growing stronger.

"Again." Dr. Altherr ordered.

A machine whirred, and a muzzle was strapped around Bucky's mouth despite his struggles. His eyes widened, but then the light of defiance faded, and fear and pain replaced it. A muffled scream escaped the muzzle, and sweat beaded on his forehead as his eyes rolled back into his head. The darkness started to grow, a whirling blackness eating away at his brain and consuming his mind. Pain, so deep and extremely intense; he had to remember, remember, remember…

The pulsing lights of the room hurt his eyes…where was he? Yes, he was an experiment in an underground lab…but no…he was a soldier…his name was…James….Barnes….Bucky.

Dr. Altherr approached and leaned over, sticking his arrogant face into Bucky's as the muzzle slipped away.

"Who are you?" Dr. Altherr asked impatiently.

"Sergeant Number 32557038 T42 43 AP," Bucky answered, squaring his jaw rebelliously.

Dr. Altherr sighed and motioned to his assistants; the muzzle lowered again. Bucky's eyes narrowed, betraying the fear of losing everything he knew. The injection's sting was less noticeable now, and the muzzle didn't feel as tight. He was slipping away.

They repeated this method over and over; each time the injection smarted less, and the muzzle was less of a nuisance. He fell deeper into the blackness.

"Who are you?" Altherr questioned.

"James…Barnes…"

"Again."

The defiance left his mind altogether, and an indifferent feeling remained.

"Who are you?"

"Bucky…sergeant…"

"No, you are a Hydra weapon. You are an assassin, a machine to be used against anyone who stands in Hydra's way. You are the new fist of Hydra," Dr. Altherr said, trying the process of persuading.

"No…I am an Allied soldier…32557…" Bucky stammered.

"Again."

Faint submission glimmered in his eyes as the muzzle lowered itself. He couldn't feel the injection anymore…he couldn't feel anything. He plunged into the endless pit of darkness and pain, his last memories being torn away. The train flashed by, Stark's floating car, the mysterious blue eradicating weapon of Hydra, a cell, a voice…

"Steve?" he murmured incoherently.

The assistants glanced at Dr. Altherr inquisitively; he responded by holding his hand up and staring at his unconscious experiment.

In the darkness Bucky could see a thin boy surrounded by three older, bigger boys in front of an old school house. The scrawny boy got back up again after each of the bigger boys punches time after time. The scene changed. The same skinny kid, now older; he was saying something… "I had him on the ropes."

The memory disappeared, and a tall, strong man wearing a leather jacket was standing over him.

"It's me…its Steve," the tall man spoke anxiously.

"Steve…Steve…save me…I'm fading…" Bucky begged. "Steve!"

The last memory disappeared, fizzing out into the overwhelming night. Dr. Altherr retreated a few steps as the muzzle was released, and his experiment opened its eyes. The Doctor motioned for the chest restraints to be opened, and the Winter Soldier sat up.

"Who are you?" Dr. Altherr demanded.

"I have no name…I am a weapon…a machine. Hydra's fist."

***Alright…in Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Bucky has a flashback to when he first woke up with the metal arm we see Dr. Zola injecting Bucky. **_**But**_**,**__**how could Dr. Zola be experimenting on Bucky when he had been captured by Steve and the other Howling Commandos? So I replaced Dr. Zola for Dr. Altherr. If I missed something please correct me, I am known for missing stuff. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
